<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596076">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, chris evans’ blue sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hums noncommittally. “Yeah, but if I didn’t stay up this late, you wouldn’t be getting this goodnight call, would you? And yes, I’m in bed, snug as a bug. Don’t you worry.” </p><p>Chris laughs. “Is that what this is? And here i thought you were going to be my evening entertainment.” He’s teasing, but Sebastian’s expression turns wicked. </p><p>(Essentially porn with slight plot (the plot being: Chris Evan’s blue sweater from Knives Out.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I take about 2 years to write things and never edit them completely. I am planning on writing a few more parts, though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the sweater makes an appearance, Chris isn’t even there in person to see it. </p><p>He’s states away, shooting for a magazine cover. Nothing too exhausting, just a lot of shuffling around and smirking into the camera for minutes at a time, but nonetheless, he’s still a little bit grumpy from his lack of sleep combined with his jet lag when he finally arrives at his hotel later in the evening. He gets up to his room, kicks his door shut, and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders to throw it on the bed in front of him. </p><p>Finally feeling at least a little settled in, Chris takes a moment to take a breath and feels like it’s the first time he’s been able to properly do so all day. Photoshoots are far from his anxiety’s worst nightmare, but still, sometimes the crawling feeling gets to him. This photoshoot especially, considering the importance of the adjoining content of the interview this magazine is going to feature. He’ll admit, he’s afraid of how A Starting Point is going to perform with people. And while photoshoots aren’t his worst nightmare, the idea of failure definitely is. </p><p>He’s a bit lost in his own head, just standing by his undisturbed hotel bed with his hands clasped behind his neck and eyes trained on the carpet, ruminating on the idea of possible crashing and burning. It happens to him often, he knows that Sebastian says his own therapist calls it “spiraling”, getting swept away in whatever thoughts are taking over. So when the ringing breaks out, he starts a little. </p><p>It’s his phone, and from the ringtone (Kiss the Girl, because they’re sappy) he can tell it’s Sebastian calling. The thought immediately soothes his anxiety a little. He hurries to dig his phone out of his discarded jacket’s pocket, letting an affectionate huff out when he sees it’’s a FaceTime call and not just a normal one. </p><p>Never one to turn down seeing Sebastian’s face, he clicks to accept the call as quickly as he can, letting out a big grin when the call connects and he sees his boyfriend’s eyes peering at him from the bottom of the screen.</p><p>“Chris!”</p><p>Chris smiles even bigger at the greeting, anxieties melting away even more when Sebastian shifts the camera down to capture his entire face instead of just the top half of it. He loves that face, after all. “Hi, sweetheart. I miss you.”</p><p>Seb frowns just a little, and Chris knows that the residual tension in his voice has not gone unnoticed. “I miss you, too,” is all Sebastian says, and Chris is grateful that he’s letting it slide a little for now. </p><p>“I just gotta get out of these clothes and into bed. Tell me about your day?” he asks, setting the phone down on the bed. He begins shucking off his shoes while Sebastian hums and answers.  </p><p>“Didn’t do much, honestly. It was nice to sleep in, though. Just lazed around, did some laundry, unpacked my new clothes a little. I’ll probably go grocery shopping tomorrow, maybe get something to make you a welcome home dinner with? Buy a little wine, some flowers, give my man a proper welcome home party?” His voice is teasing, and Chris pops his head out of his t-shirt just in time to look down and see Sebastian’s signature smirk filling the screen. He laughs when Chris leans his own head to be back in frame to give him a mock pout. </p><p>“Don’t tempt me with what I can’t have, babe, you know how much it turns me on when you get all domestic on me,” he says, half joking, half serious (not that Seb needs to know that). He steps out of his jeans, listening to Sebastian’s responding snort, and then finally climbs into bed wearing just his briefs. The sheets are cold, but he runs hot anyways, and the blankets are thick. Not to mention he likes sleeping wearing as little as possible anyways. He leaves the bedside lamp on so Sebastian will be able to see his face more. </p><p>After settling back against the pillows, he picks up his phone and smiles at Sebastian’s grin on screen. “Good to see your face, finally. Kept me waiting long enough,” Sebastian jokes, voice a low murmur. Chris finally gets a long look at Sebastian’s face, too, and relishes in it. It’s sappy and maybe codependent of them, but they really do miss each other an embarrassing amount when they spend as much as a night apart. </p><p>“Missed your pretty face, too, sweetheart. Are you in bed? You got the lights on still, it’s pretty late there, isn’t it?” </p><p>Sebastian hums noncommittally. “Yeah, but if I didn’t stay up this late, you wouldn’t be getting this goodnight call, would you? And yes, I’m in bed, snug as a bug. Don’t you worry.” </p><p>Chris laughs. “Is that what this is? And here i thought you were going to be my evening entertainment.” He’s teasing, but Sebastian’s expression turns wicked. </p><p>“I could be, if that’s what you want, baby. All you have to do is ask,” his voice is now sultry and he raises the phone enough for Chris to get a glimpse of his body past his face.</p><p>Sebastian’s body never fails to make Chris’s breath hitch, but this time, it’s not that alone that causes it. Because...</p><p>“Is that my sweater, Seb? From set?” he croaks out, his dick (embarrassingly) twitching in briefs at the mere thought of the claim Sebastian wearing his clothes shows. </p><p>Sebastian stretches for the camera, collar slipped to the side to show a little clavicle, hem a little pushed up to show his abs. Overall, he looks soft and lovely, but also sexy as hell. “Is it? I just saw it in the closet, and it looked so soft.. and I missed you so much...” His voice is innocent, and that’s how Chris knows it’s bullshit. He knows damn well that Sebastian is aware of how possessive he can be. Sebastian’s taken advantage of this many times before, often by stealing small items of clothing to wear to events and conventions, a subtle way for Chris’s claim on him to show without outing their still private relationship. Chris isn’t exactly innocent in the clothes stealing, either, he can admit.  </p><p>Seeing Seb in their bed wearing his clothes when he’s already been missing him all day and knowing that Seb is probably wearing the sweater because he’s missing Chris just as much makes him both fond and turned on at the same time. The sweater isn’t the white one everyone else loves, but it is the one Chris liked wearing the most while filming. Its cozy and soft, dark powder blue, with a crewneck collar and sleeves that reach past even his own fingertips. He imagines them bunching around Sebastian’s delicate wrists and has to take a deep breath. </p><p>“Looks good on you, baby. Really brings out those pretty eyes of yours,” he says, the timbre of his voice getting gravelly while his dick continues chubbing up in his underwear at the sight of Sebastian practically writing on their bed to show off the fact that he’s swearing Chris’s clothes. </p><p>Sebastian huffs affectionately, but pouts at the camera. He points the camera downward and Chris has to keep himself from dropping his own phone. Sebastian has pushed up the hem of the sweater even more, and the new angle now shows how little he’s wearing on his lower half. Just his Calvins, but not the regular kind Chris wears. Sebastian has always preferred the hip cut briefs (“They don’t bunch up on my legs, Chris! I’m wearing skinny jeans, I can’t have lines!”), and Chris has a habit of referring to them as panties when their banter turns particularly dirty, as it seems it’s about to in the present. “I put a lot of effort into my outfit, Chris, and all you can comment on is my eyes?” </p><p>Chris knows Sebastian is just being bratty to elicit a response from him, pushing so he’ll get what he wants, as if Chris ever denies him for too long. He rolls his eyes and shifts into a more comfortable position in bed. “Got all dressed up for me, huh? Doesn’t look like you’re wearing much though, huh sweet boy?” </p><p>Even through the shitty camera quality of the call, Chris can tell Sebastian flushes. He always has at the pet names and sweet things Chris says to him, just to elicit this response (and because he deserves them). Praise is something that almost always gets him going. </p><p>“Chris,” Sebastian whines. “I just wanna have phone sex, stop teasing.” He still has the camera tilted down, so it’s fully in Chris’s view when he grabs at his dick and spreads his legs. </p><p>He sucks in a breath, and finally moves his own hand down to place it on the bulge in his briefs. “But teasing you so fun, sweetheart. Don’t you want to let me have fun?” He makes sure to pitch his voice slightly lower than normal and he gets a sound from Sebastian on screen. </p><p>Sebastian brings the phone back up to his face, looking both needy and petulant at the same time. “Would be a lot more fun if you got your dick out...” he says. </p><p>Chris lets out an airy laugh and tips his head back on the pillow. “I’m not gonna say no to that, baby boy. How about you get your sweet cock out too, huh? Slide those panties off?”</p><p>Sebastian’s grip on his phone gets shaky as he uses his free hand to do as Chris says. Chris does the same, sliding his briefs down his legs and slipping them from under the covers to toss them in the direction of his suitcase. He’ll worry about them later. </p><p>“You’re already hard, aren’t you, sweet boy?”</p><p>Sebastian nods, biting his lip. “Been thinking about you all day... woke up missing you. In more ways than one.”</p><p>The admission is dirty but unexpectedly sweet, so of course, it makes Chris’s dick twitch. He groans and gives it a few slow strokes, letting his eyes fall shut for a second. When he opens them again he sees Sebastian staring at him with a needy expression. “Well, let’s see it then. Show me that pretty dick, sweetheart. Wanna prop your phone up on the table for me?” </p><p>Sebastian fumbles with his phone, taking a few seconds to get it situated on their nightstand and positioned at an angle where Chris can see all of him. When he finally gets settled back on the bed, Chris has a full view of his boyfriends frankly unreal body, still clad in the blue sweater. The video quality might suck, but regardless, Sebastian is beautiful. “That good?” Seb asks quietly, positioning himself on his side.</p><p>“‘Course, baby.” </p><p>“You gonna let me touch my cock now?” Sebastian looks hopeful, and a bit vulnerable. Chris knows exactly what that expression means.</p><p>“Oh, it’s like that tonight, is it? Wanna hear me tell you exactly how to get yourself off?”</p><p>Sebastian nods, looking a little bashful. </p><p>“Alright, then. First things first, baby, I’m gonna need you to keep that sweater on.” Chris has a fantasy forming in his mind, and he knows it’s gonna be a good one if it goes like he’s planning. </p><p>Sebastian looks a little confused, but nods again, fiddling with the hem on the sweater in question. Chris knows he must be itching to touch his cock, but he doesn’t. Because Chris hasn’t told him to yet, and Sebastian is always Chris’s good boy. </p><p>While he gives Sebastian more directions, he gets back to stroking his own dick, thumbing a bit at the head. “I know you wanna touch that sweet little cock, but I want you to turn on your stomach and put a pillow under you. Give me a nice view of that pretty ass and make sure the hem of my sweater is under your dick.” </p><p>He can tell that Sebastian is beginning to see where this is going by the whimper he lets out. He does as he was told, grabs a pillow and rolls over, traps his probably aching dick between his abs and Chris’s sweater. He stays still, waiting for Chris’s next order, and the obedience has Chris groaning and fisting his cock. </p><p>“Good boy, you’re always so sweet for me. Since you’re so good, I’m gonna let you rub on that dick a little. Wanna know what you’re gonna do to get off for me, sweetheart?” </p><p>Sebastian has his arms pillowed under his head, which is tilted to face the screen. He flushes and Chris can see his hands clench around the sleeves of the sweater. “Yeah?”</p><p>Chris hums and shifts his phone lower so Sebastian can see the swell of his pecs. “You’re gonna hump the pillow, baby boy. Rub that pretty dick against my sweater. And you’re not gonna use your hands, just grind against the pillow and come from it like a girl, yeah? Can you do that for me, be my good boy?” </p><p>Sebastian lets out a strangled whine and buries his face in his arms. “I- Chris-“ </p><p>“Are you embarrassed, sweetheart? Don’t you wanna be my good boy?” Chris coos. He knows that Sebastian gets off on a little humiliation, gets extra sweet when Chris orders him to do things that he finds embarrassing. They both know damn well that he’ll do just as Chris says, but Chris wants to milk out the flush in Sebastian’s face a little more. “You’re gonna say what I just asked you to do. You’re gonna do it, or you’re not gonna get off at all, sweet boy.” </p><p>Sebastian whines again, but turns his head to face the screen again. His face is red . “I- I’m gonna... gonna hump the pillow. And I’m... gonna rub my dick on your sweater. And not use my hands.”</p><p>Chris lets out a laugh, teasing at his slit and stroking his cock slowly again, keeping it hard. As if that would be difficult at all with his beautiful boy on his screen. “That was easy to say, wasn’t it, honey? Well, get to it then. Want you to start off nice and slow.” </p><p>Sebastian obeys him, grinding his hips slowly against the pillow, letting out quiet breaths as his cock begins rubbing against the soft texture of the sweater. </p><p>“You look so nice in my sweater, baby. Does it feel good against your pretty dick?” Chris’s eyes are trained on the slow, smooth motions of Sebastian’s hips rolling against the pillow and sweater. He can’t see his cock, and that’s a shame, but sacrifices must be made. “You messing it up?”</p><p>Sebastian moans. “Yes, Chris. Feels so good, but it’s not enough. Can I go faster? Please? I’ve been good.”</p><p>“Mm. Greedy boy, you wanna hump the bed? You already that desperate?” The whine Sebastian lets out makes Chris’s dick get even harder, if possible. </p><p>“Yes, yes, please.”</p><p>“Ask me for what you want, baby. Gotta be specific.” Chris might be a little bit of a sadist, judging by the pleasure he gets from seeing his boy get so needy and flustered. </p><p>“Lemme... lemme hump the bed, please, Chris. Wanna get off, wanna come.” He’s embarrassed, but he still asks anyways. Perfectly obedient as always. </p><p>Chris hums. “Good boy. Go ahead.”</p><p>The grinding immediately turns to quick humps against the pillow, Sebastian letting out little moans and mewls at the friction of his cock against the fabric of the sweater. “‘S not... not enough Chris. Can I use my hands? Please?”</p><p>“Thought you were gonna be good, honey, not greedy. You come from this, or you don’t come at all. No hands. Go faster if you have to.”</p><p>Sebastian lets out a noise that sounds like a sob. His hips speed up.</p><p>Chris’s hand speeds up on his dick, as well. “You need me to talk you through, sweet boy? How’s that sweater feel against your dick? You call me up, wearing my clothes, laying in our bed, and saying you miss me. Looking like I own you. You gonna mess my clothes up, honey? You’re absolutely filthy, humping my sweater, gonna mess it up just because I told you to. Every time I wear it, I’ll think of you and how you look right now.”</p><p>He’s letting out desperate moans, now, bucking his hips against the pillow, face still positioned so Chris can see the blissed out look on him, mouth open and eyes squeezing shut. “Chris- I’m getting close, please, can I?”</p><p>“Can you what, baby?” The whine that breaks free is the sweetest sound Chris has ever heard. It has him stroking his dick as fast as he can, building up his own orgasm. “Sebastian, you tell me what you want, or you won’t get it,” he commands. </p><p>“Please, please let me come! Please, Chris, wanna- wanna mess up your sweater for you.”</p><p>Chris groans, hand flying over his cock. He’s close as well, grits his teeth and says “After me, baby, wait until I do. Keep rubbing your sweet little dick against my sweater.” </p><p>Sebastian moans, high and broken, desperately humping against the sweater. “Please...”</p><p>“I’m almost there, sweet boy. Just wait for me.” Chris is panting, just on the brink of his orgasm, and when he looks at the desperate expression on Sebastian’s face, the frantic motion of his hips and ass, it pushes him over the edge. The orgasm is quick, intense, and Chris lets out a deep moan, pleasure washing over him, eyes falling shut. But he doesn’t want to miss Sebastian falling apart, so he forces them open, hand still squeezing out the aftershocks of his climax, and grits out “Come for me, honey.”</p><p>And Sebastian does, hips speeding up even more, feminine moans spilling out until suddenly his hips stutter and he lets out a devastated sob. His moans turn kittenish and sensitive, grinding out the last of his orgasm until his hips finally still and he buries his head in his arms.</p><p>Chris is still panting from his own orgasm, but he lets out a dopey smile when Seb peeks his eyes out from his arm cocoon and looks shyly at Chris.</p><p> “Um... so... I guess you really like me wearing your clothes?” he says.</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea how much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt in years at sexual content. Be kind, please! If you’re interested, my tumblr is mareviils. Also: Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan are real people. I do not own them. This is fictional and in no way a statement on what their relationship is or isn’t.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>